NewsflashExpress Wiki
''' Announcements' Change of plans, the Newsflash Lemonade has been moved to June 20, 2013 because of change in decisions. Remember to check us out on 2535 State Rt. 571 Greenville, OH 45331. See the latest headlines May's Theme, Go Green! If you haven't noticed already, "going green" is one of the last things most people care about. Bad things are going on all around us, and we need to help take care of our environment. After all, God put us in charge of the environment, so it's our job to take a stand! Any little thing you do can make a difference, because what if everyone thought that just them wouldn't make a big difference? Here's a list of 10 things to start with. If you have any other ideas, put them under comments and I might add it on! 1. Turn the water off when brushing your teeth. 2. Put your plastic silverware in the dishwasher and re-use it. 3. If you see litter, pick it up and put it in the trash or recycle bin. 4. When you're getting ready to leave,turn offthe lights- it can also save you money! 5. When you can, carpool to go somewhere to save gas. 6. Turn your computer off at the end of the day, or it will keep[ using energy. 7. Cancel your newspaper subscriptions and use the computer instead. 8. Use cloths instead of papertowels- they're reusable! 9. Pack your lunch in reusable bags. 10. Most of all, remember to REUSE, REDUCE, and RECYCLE! Animals '''Animals' So, why is animals this month's theme? Did you know an animal is abused and beated every 60 seconds?It's true, and 67% of the time help comes too late. Also, did you know that animal cruelty is agenst the law, yet 67% of people abuse animal and disobey the law. All of this is true, so our theme is to help protect animals. 'Bullies' Bullies are nothing but people who want to be better that every one else.hey want to be the most popular, but I'm not saying any names, and neither should you, because you are blaming that person. So let's box out bullies! Our goal today is to stomp down on bullying. If you see it, report it. Here on the Newsflash Express we are doing a thing called "REPORTER". If you are a reporter, that means you have had enough! Stand up to people, but make sure to be nice. Remember that if you are a bully, think as if you were the one being bullied. How would you like that? Not very much! So stand up and be a reporter. So what are you going to be today, a bully or a reporter? ''Teachers: ''Teachers are very important to the economy. They help teach us right from wrong, just like our parents. They also want to help us have a better future. If a teacher gives you a detention, it is probably because the teacher knows you can do better. So remember that teachers are not mean, '''they just want to help you to have a better future. ''' ''The Newsflash Express Staff: 'Ryan H. '''Caleb M. Samantha N. 'Gabriel R.' 'Kenzie .H' 'Sophie G. ' 'Ian.l ' 'Caleb C.' 'Taylor D.' 'Dennis F.' Blaine S. Abby S. Brandon H. Brandon S. Category:Browse Category:Kole is here